epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pins
Pins are collectible items in Epic Mickey. They do not serve any purpose in gameplay; it's just fun to see how many you can collect in a single playthrough. There are four types of pins. Bronze,' Silver', and Gold 'Pins are shaped like the black ''Epic Mickey logo with a bronze, silver, or gold outline, respectively, are found in red treasure chests and given by NPCs after completing certain quests.These Are Most Common Pins. '''Special pins are given after completing certain major choice-making objectives, meaning it will take multiple playthroughs to make different choices and collect them all. Each Special Pin is shaped like the key person(s), object, or place in the quest that was required to collect it. There are 20 Bronze Pins, 17 Silver Pins, 20 Gold Pins, and 48 Special Pins for a total of 105 Pins. It will take at least three playthroughs to collect them all. They appear in the second game. All the pins in the first game appear with new and improved outlines. There are 176 pins in the second game. Bronze Pin Locations Dark Beauty Castle (First Visit) *Mad Doctor's Lab- In chest in the room opened by defeating the Mechanical Arm. World of Gremlins *Gremlin Tim's park- In chest in the room opened by Tim if you fixed his park by filling the pump with paint. *Jungle Boat Ride- Paint in all the gears behind the scenes and the platform with the chest lowers. *Gremlin Village- Chest inside Gus' house after you turn off the thinner and paint in the house. *Asia Boat Ride- Fix the valves in the room with the spinning blades then go back to beginning of area and take the now-available walkway to the chest. *Europe Boat Ride- Chest inside Small Pete's treasure room in the Colosseum (must have completed the "Small Pete's Ship Log" quest). Mean Street (First Visit) *Detective Agency- In the hidden alcove on the roof (use thinner to expose from the ''New Sounds For A New Century ''building). *Cinema- Given by the Usher if you have four Film Reels. OsTown (First Visit) *Mickey's House- Given by the phone if you do the phone boxes in OsTown Tomorrow City *Falls- In chest if you free Gremlin Roger and complete his "UFO" quest *Elevator area- near a Beetleworx Spawner. Pirates of the Wasteland *Tortooga- Complete the "Paint the Lanterns" quest and the platform with the thinned-out chest appears. *Tortooga- Complete the "Into the Well" quest and the platform with the thinned-out chest appears. *Pirate Boat Ride- In hidden alcove near the start of the "burning city" section. *Jolly Roger- In Captain Hook's hidden treasure room (Spin to break the lower-left wall. You'll see a crack in it). Lonesome Manor *Outside- In chest across the thinner pond near the leftmost Spladoosh. *Ballroom- In chest in second floor alcove. *Bog Easy (Second Visit)- Complete Metrairie's "Paint in the Bridges" Quest Dark Beauty Castle (Second Visit) *Mad Doctor's Lab- In hidden room behind thinnable Oswald statue. Inside the Blot *First Corridor- In thinned-out chest on lower ledge found after you're stopped by Gus and before Mickey first enters the main room with his heart. Silver Pin Locations Gremlin Village *Jungle Boat Ride- ﻿In chest on a retractable ledge with the Sweepers. The chest can only be opened if all four Gremlins have been freed. Then they'll repair the ledge for you. *European Boat Ride- Ride the clouds to the upper level or take the Windmill exit from Gremlin Village to find the chest. Mean Street *Train Station- Behind it. *Cinema- Turn in twelve Movie Reels to the Usher. Mickeyjunk Mountain *Heaps- Dial 349 on the phone to stop the Thinnerfall blocking the chest. *Piles- Fill the pump with Thinner and ride the third screw down to find the hidden ledge. *Caverns- On path when exiting the Wasteland Model Room. The model room is located in Oswalds throne room. Thin out the carpet with his face on it but you have to get Gilda's Axe first. Tomorrow City *Space Voyage- Behind a Beetleworx spawner. Pirates of the Wasteland *Pirate Boat Ride- Rescue Rigger Greene. The chest is in his treasure room. *Skull Island- In hidden chest on top of the starting cave (with the Projector Screen in it). *Ventureland (2nd Visit)- Given by Bosun Blake if you complete his "Move In" Quest. This quest is only available if you Gave Damien Salt ice cream to give to Henrietta and ignored the machine/jammed it. *Ventureland (2nd Visit)- Given by Damien Salt if you complete his "Move In" Quest. This quest is only available if you gave Damien Salt flowers to give to Henrietta and ignored the machine/jammed it. *Ventureland (2nd Visit)- Given by Damien Salt if you complete his "Housewarming" Quest. This quest follows the "Damien and Henrietta Move In" Quest. Lonesome Mannor *Foyer- In chest next to the Spladoosh behind the left wall. *Library- Given by Madame Leona after her six flying books are collected (It doesn't matter whether you get them by yourself or pay Gremlin Jumbo 50 E-Tickets). Dark Beauty Castle (2nd Visit) *Utilidor 4- In the hidden side hallway. *Utilidor 7- In the part where you have to go outside and paint in the gears, ride the chandelier all the way up to get the pin. Gold Pin Locations Dark Beauty Castle (1st Visit) *Courtyard- Given by Gremlin Calvin if you free him (do not hit the chest on the pressure plate as this will fire him). World of Gremlins *Asia Boat Ride- Inside the wall near the machine that raises the fire bridge; paint in all the gears. Mean Street *Museum- On the roof. *Cinema- Turn in 18 Film Reels to the Usher. Mickeyjunk Mountain *Piles- In alcove near the exit, after using the metal claws to get to the other side *Slopes- In chest in hidden basketball room (Run through the yellow birthday poster to the left of the door). *Caverns- Paint in all the Models in the hidden model room, then climb the castle and double jump to the platform with the chest. Tomorrow City *Great Big Tomorrow- Chest is revealed if you use thinner to defeat the Slobber. *Square- When exiting, go left past the spot where the People Movers come out for the chest Pirates of the Wasteland *Ventureland (1st Visit)- Give flowers to Damien Salt to access the chest he's guarding. *Jungle- Paint in the gear near the Thinnerfall or free Gremlin Buzz to dry the Thinner river (Temporary with the gear, or permanently with Buzz) to access the thinned-out chest at the bottom. *Skull Island- Thin out the large Toon rock to the left of the island just past the anchor cave with the two Spatters. *Ventureland (2nd Visit)- If the pirates went home solve all three of Riddle Jim's riddles to earn the pin. Lonesome Manor *Bog Easy (1st Visit)- Help Louis and Bertrand with their Quests to earn the pin from Metairie. *Stretching Room- Behind the Gravestone painting on the third level (The head segment). *Attic- Chest above the exit; around the last Beetleworx Spawner where the Mad Doctor was/is. Dark Beauty Castle (2nd Visit) *Throne Room- In the air above the entrance projector. Either drop down from the upper level, or bounce off the Slobber's head. *Grief Tower- In thinned-out chest to the right of the entrance. *Loss Tower- Below the entrance to the third arena. *Utilidor 7- In chest in upper floor of the second hallway. Use a watch sketch to run across the collapsing floor or make a timed jump from the first chandelier (This is where the second chandelier falls, leaving only a chain). Special Pins ''Epic Mickey'' *'Animatronic Daisy:' "Restored Animatronic Daisy." Shaped like Animatronic Daisy's head. Gained when you repair Daisy with the original parts found in Pirates of the Wasteland and/or with replacement parts purchased at Tiki Sam's Hut Shop in Ventureland for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'Animatronic Donald: ' "Restored Animatronic Donald." Shaped like Animatronic Donald's head. Gained when you repair Donald with the original parts found in Lonesome Manor and/or with replacement parts purchased at Bertrand's Bog Easy Shop in Bog Easy for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'Animatronic Goofy: ' "Restored Animatronic Goofy." Shaped like Animatronic Goofy's head. Gained when you repair Goofy with the original parts found in Tomorrow City and/or with replacement parts purchased at Casey's Emporium in Mean Street for 1,000 E-Tickets each. The time of the repair and the combination of found and purchased parts don't matter. *'Anvil:' "Had a smashing good time with an Anvil." Shaped like an Anvil Sketch. Earned when you get your first Anvil Sketch in Lonesome Manor (The first Anvil Sketch can be earned from Gremlin Neville if you freed him or found in the chest the Mad Doctor left behind). *'Art Appreciator: ' "Restored Leona's Art Collection." Shaped like a painting of a Lonesome Ghost with a black background and a gold frame (Is also the save file logo if you're on Lonesome Manor minus the frame). Given by Madame Leona if you restore her art collection. Required for "Spirit of Knowledge" in second game. *'Captain Hook:' "Sent Hook to the bottom of the sea." Shaped like a black septagon with Hook's hook. (The septagon is blue in the second game.) Gained if you defeat him by feeding him to Tick-Tock the Crocodile or bashing him to bits. Required for "Spirit of Adventure" in second game. *'Cartoon Buff:' "Collected all the Film Reels in Wasteland.'" Shaped like a movie real leaning against a stack of four. Given by the Usher if you give him all 36 cartoon reels. *'Case Closed:' "Found the Hatchet in the Lonesome Manor." Shaped like the hatchet you have to find for Horace's quest for Lonesome Manor. Given by him if you give him the hatchet. *'Dark Beauty Castle:' "A pin commemorating the once beautiful Dark Beauty Castle." Shaped like Dark Beauty Castle against a light green background with two lightning strikes. In a treasure chest when you thin out the toon red door near the catapult. (In the first game the castle is in a greyish-purple color. In the second game, the castle is purple.) *'Defeated Petetronic:' (The first game said Defeat) "Petetronic has been derezzed." Shaped like Petetronic's frowning armored head but his helmet is green (Symbolizing Thinner). Given by Pete if you defeat Petetronic with Thinner. *'Gremlin: ' "Became a Friend of the Gremlins." Shaped like a yellow Gremlin Village Gremlin tent. Traded by Gremlin Shaky for Small Pete's ship log. (not yellow and name swapped with Gremlin Village pin in the second game ) *'Gremlin Guardian: ' "Became a Hero to the Gremlins." Shaped like a black hexagon with Gus performing the standard Gremlin salute. Given by Gus after he catches up to you inside the Blot if you freed all 30 caged Gremlins in the game. You'll know if you've earned the pin if Gus doesn't teleport away after he speaks to you. Talk to him again and he'll give you the pin (you will not face the retaliating Gremlins in the Lost Characters). *'Gremlin Village: ' "Visited the Home of the Gremlins." Shaped like a Gremlin wrench against a gear. Can be bought at the Emporium on your first visit to Mean Street (name swapped with Gremlin pin in second game) *'Happy Birthday: ' "Delivered Ice Cream Cake to Horace." Shaped like the ice cream cake Clarabelle baked for Horace. Given by Clarabelle after you deliver the ice cream cake to Horace. *'Hook vs. Pete Pan: ' "Gave Hook a new purpose by returning his nemesis." Shaped like two intercrossing Captain Hook swords. Given by Pete if you freed the Sprite (whether or not you set up Pete Pan and Hook!). Required for "Spirit of Adventure" in second game. *'Ice Cream: ' "Make someone's day by giving them ice cream." Shaped like the Ice Cream Cone quest item. Given by Henrietta after completing the "Ice Cream for Henrietta" quest, given if Damien Salt left with the other pirates (whether or not Damien and Henrietta actually fell in love). *'Lonesome Manor:' "Bravely explored the Lonesome Manor." Shaped like a blue skull-shaped knocker with a gold ring hanging out the mouth. Can be purchased at Bertrand's Bog Easy Shop after Mickey returns from Lonesome Manor and finds Bertrand's sign. *'Mad Doctor: ' "Foiled the diabolical plans of the Mad Doctor." Shaped like a yellow circle (purple circle in the second game) with the Mad Doctor raising his left fist in anger. Gained when you defeat him. (Doesn't matter if you use the pressure pads or destroy the Beetleworx machines) *'Mean Street:' "Honorary Mean Street Resident." Shaped like the Train Station inside a blue circle of the sky with a cloud on the left side. Can be purchased from the Emporium on your fifth visit to Mean Street (After Lonesome Manor). *'Mean Street Romance:' "Played Match Maker for Horace and Clarabelle." Shaped like a heart with Horace and Clarabelle's heads inside. Earned if you delivered the ice cream cake to Horace. *'Me And My Shadow: ' "Befriended the Shadow Blot with Paint" Shaped like the fake Shadow Blot's head in a blue circle (Symbolizing Paint). Gained if you redeem the fake Shadow Blot with paint. *'Mickeyjunk Mountain: ' "Scaled Mickeyjunk Mountain." Shaped like a yellow warning sign with Mickey's head wearing a gas mask. (The warning sign is blue in the second game.) Obtained from the chest found at the end of Osmore Caverns (Is also the save file logo if you're on Mickeyjunk Mountain, but a little smaller). *'Mickey Mum: '''Shaped like a red version of the Mickey Mum that's required to make Damien Salt's bouquet. Is one of the three pins in Clarabelle's house after the bouquet is made. (Pink in the second game.) *'Mystery Solved: Shaped like the dog tag you have to find for Horace's quest in Tomorrow City. Given by him if you give him the dog tag. *'No More Bloticles: '''Shaped like a yellow-beige circle with Mickey's arm tearing a Bloticle in half. Earned once you eliminate all the Bloticles in OsTown, Mean Street, Ventureland, and Bog Easy (''Not the ones in Tomorrow City, Space Voyage, or Inside the Blot). (In the second game, the circle is orange.) *'Oswald: '''Shaped like Oswald's head. Given by Oswald if you restore his throne room. *'Pie Delivery: 'Shaped like the pie Clarabelle baked for Horace if she didn't get the ice cream from you. Earned if you didn't give Clarabelle the ice cream but made the delivery. *'Pirate Friend: 'Shaped like a Paint and Thinner Pump. In thinned-out chest in area in front of Hook's machine in Skull Island (''This area is only accessible if you used Paint on the machines and thus cleared the Thinner out of this area.). *'Pirate Hero: '''Shaped like the Jolly Roger Flag but with an eye patch. Given by Starkey if you helped him get back to Tortooga. *'Pirates of the Wasteland: 'Shaped like Skull Island with thinner flowing out of the left "eye" (''Is also the save file logo if you're on Skull Island). Can be purchased at the Hut Shop in Ventureland if the pirates went home. *'Play A Tune: '''Shaped like an organ keyboard with a musical note in front of it. Gained when you help the Pipe Organ by playing his song. *'Redeem Petetronic: Shaped like Petetronic's smiling armored head but his helmet is blue (Symbolizing Paint). Given by Pete if you redeem Petetronic with Paint. *'Repair Mean Street: '''Shaped like the City Hall in a blue circle background (Symbolizing either Paint or the sky). It is located where the Slobber (''single Blotling) was in the Battle for Mean Street after you defeat it with Thinner. *'Shadow Boxing: '''Shaped like the fake Shadow Blot's head in a green circle (Symbolizing Thinner). Gained if you erase the fake Shadow Blot with Thinner. *'Skydiver: Shaped like Mickey with a yellow-and-white-striped parachute. In chest found at the bottom of Loss Tower (After the massive fall). (The parachute is red, blue, yellow, and orange in the second game.) *'''Small Pete: Shaped like Small Pete's head. Given by Pete if you help out Small Pete. *'Sparkle Daisy: '''Shaped like the white Sparkle Daisy that's required to make Damien Salt's bouquet. Is one of the three pins in Clarabelle's house after the bouquet is made. *'Stop the Music:' Shaped like a record player. Gained if you redeem Clock Tower with Paint. *'Swamp Iris: Shaped like the white Swamp Iris that's required to make Damien Salt's bouquet. Is one of the three pins in Clarabelle's house after the boquet is made. *'Swashbuckler: '''Shaped like Captain Hook's cutlass with a pirate skull in front of it. Gained if you complete the "Museum Power Spark" Quest. *'Symphony Sunflower: 'Shaped like the yellow Symphony Sunflower that was stolen from Clarabelle in the "Detective Mickey II" Quest. Gained once you return the sunflower to Horace. *'Tomorrow City: 'Shaped like a a dark blue circle with the Moonliner Rocket and stars at the top. Can be purchased at the Emporium after Mickey returns from Tomorrow City. (In the first game, the stars are blue, but in the second game, the stars are red.) *'TV: 'Shaped like a TV Sketch. Gained when you obtain a TV Sketch for the first time from Mister Rover in Tomorrow City. *'Unwind the Clock: 'Shaped like an orange version of Clock Tower's "twisted" face (Is also the save file logo if you're on World of Gremlins). Gained if you defeat Clock Tower with Thinner. *'Ventureland Romance: 'Shaped like a heart with the heads of Damien Salt and Henrietta in it with two smaller hearts in between them.(The two small hearts don't appear in the second game.) Gained if you set those two up. *'Watch: 'Shaped like a Watch Sketch. Gained when you obtain a Watch Sketch for the first time from Beluga Billy in Tortooga. *'Welcome to Wasteland: 'Shaped like Mickey's brush against a blue and green Yin and Yang-like circle but without the two additional smaller circles (blue and green symbolize the brush's ability to produce Paint and Thinner and the fact that the two are opposites but are used together in the game). Can be bought at the Emporium on your first visit to Mean Street. (In the second game, there is Thinner on the tip of the brush.) *'Well Read: Shaped like the book Ian sent you to find for Madam Leona. Given by Ian after you return from Lonesome Manor if you gave Madame Leona the runaway book. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two: *All of the pins form the previous game are available in different ways. Most are bought from shops. *'20,000 Leagues Under the Thinner': Shaped like Donald's Boat upgraded to a submarine on the Thinner. Earned if you fixed Donald's Boat with the real gear in Donald's Date quest. *'A-Maze-Ing': Shaped like the maze in the Devil Side of Rainbow Caverns. Found in a chest in the middle of the maze of the Devil Side. *'Aggressive Driver': Shaped like Mickey wearing a helmet with stars around his head. Earned after you win the Demolition Derby twice if Autotopia is wrecked. *'All Aboard Wasteland Conductor': Shaped liked a train conductor's cap with a castle. Earned by speaking to the train conductor on Mean Street South after repairing all the train stations. *'All Ears': Shaped like Practical Pig with Mickey ears. Given by him when you payed the debt with 5,000 E-Tickets or paint in the phone boxes and found all his brothers from Disney Gulch and Ortensia's house in Ostown. *'Angels Dancing': Shaped like the Angel in the Angel Side of Rainbow Caverns. Found in a chest behind a toon wall in the Angel Side. *'Autotopia Racing': Shaped like a red car in front of a checkered flag. Bought at the Pin Trader in Rigger Greene and Moody go explore Autotopia. *'Basher': Shaped like a skull and two swords crossing each other in front of a black flag. Available in Becca's Black Bag 1 after Episode 2. *'Beautiful Friendship': Shaped like Clarabelle's head with a notepad and a magnifying glass. Given by Horace if you showed Barnacle Jones' compass to him and letting him take Clarabelle as his new assistant after you give him the note. (Don't thin Scurvy Pat.) *'Beauty Only Thin-Deep': Shaped like a machine from Dark Beauty Castle but broken. Earned if you thinned out the cable and have Oswald shock the panel to blow a hole in the wall. *'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo': Shaped like a pumpkin. Player spends 50 E-tickets to randomly pull an item out of Bertrand's hat if you give him the deed. *'Big Bad Pete': Shaped like Big Bad Pete in a circle. Bought at the Pin Trader after the player gets The Spirit of Wasteland quest. Required for "Spirit of Individualism". *'Black Bill': Shaped like Black Bill holding a knife in front of a black flag. Found by Scurvy Pat in Disney Gulch after you give Horace the compass. (He wore black only on Tuesdays and never twice in a row.) *'Blocker': Shaped like a Blotworx Blocker. Available in Becca's Black Bag 1 after Episode 3. *'Blotling Booty': Shaped like a sock with some Blot ink. Found in a house at the Jungle Cruise after you thinned out the platform and go inside. *'Blotyguard': Shaped like a Spatter behind a shield. Given by Daisy if you repaied the crane after you finish Episode 3. *'Bog Easy Conductor': Shaped like a train conductor's cap with a skull and crossbones. Earned if you fixed the train station and lure the train conductor to his post with the TV Sketch. *'Booty to the Head': Shaped like a pirate treasure chest filled with gold. Found in a chest in the back room of the Captain's Quarters if you made Beluga Billy captain and the sleeping pirate is moved away from the chest. *'Breaking News': Shaped like a newspaper with the Mad Doctor on it. Bought at Tiki Sam's after you finish the game. *'Bunny Child': Shaped like a Bunny Child on a pillow sleeping under the moon. Bought at the Pin Trader after Episode 2. *'Careful Planning': Shaped like Beluga Billy's gun in front of a map. Given by him if you put the Giant Pearl in the Captain's quarters and place it in the holder on the desk, spin attack on three levers and retrieve the Map of Tortooga from Hook's secret library and make him captain. *'Cascade Peak Pin': Shaped like Cascade Peak with the falls. Behind a Paint waterfall in Fort Wasteland. *'Casey': Shaped like Casey's head with a present. Bought at the Emporium after Episode 3. *'Charge It!: Shaped like a machine from Dark Beauty Castle. In a chest on your way out of the collapsing castle if you painted in the missing cable on the third machine. *'''Chop Chop Pin: Shaped like two axes with trees in the background. After the Blotlings leave you can come back to find a small cave near the place you first entered the Fort. (You must finish the area, leave and come back.) *'Clarabelle Cow': Shaped like Clarabelle in front of a red flower. Bought at the Pin Trader after Episode 1. *'Consummate Collector': Shaped like the Pete's Dragon lunchbox, the Pirate Sugar Bowl, and the Donald Soda Bottle Cap. Given by Laralee if you give all the real world items to her. *'Dandy Evan': Shaped like Dandy Even's head in front of a black flag. Found by Scurvy Pat in Disney Gulch after you give the compass to Horace. He says that Evan has the biggest hats, even bigger than Captain Hook's. *'Demolition Expert':Shaped like three firework rockets in a cardboard box. *'Diving Miss Daisy': *'Don't Just Do Something, Stand There!': Shaped like Mickey half-covered with invisible ink standing next to an invisible inkwell. Gained by using invisible ink to avoid detection by an electric eye in the Floatyard. *'Don't Know My Own Strength': Shaped like a Supercharger with a lightning bolt. Received by Gremlin Prescott if you use one of the pumps to charge it in the Supercharger and putting it on one of the Thinner pump machine. Required for "Spirit of Individualism". *'Down with the Mad Doctor': Shaped like the Mad Doctor's animatronic face. Defeat the Mad Doctor with Thinner. *'Dropwing': Shaped like a Dropwing spitting a Thinner bubble. Available in Becca's Black Black Bag 1 after Episode 1. *'Eradicator': *'Everyone Loves A Parade': *'Exorcised': Shaped like Ghost Tedworth's head with a notepad and a magnifying glass. Given by Horace when you finally give the complete teddy bear to Tedworth. *'Falls of Rainbow Caverns' *'Fan Club President': Shaped like a photo of Mickey and Oswald. Given by Seth if you give him more Hidden Oswalds. *'Fixer-Upper': *'Foreman': Shaped like three buildings atop a gear. *'Friendly Dragon': "He was a friendly dragon after all." Shaped like Elliot's head. Defeat the Blotworx Dragon with Paint. *'Game Grid': Shaped like an arcade screen with a controller. Given by Gremlin Flynn if you found all the boss pins and complete The Other Side of the Screen side quest. *'Good Head on His Shoulders': Shaped like Oswald's Head. Given by Goofy if you choose to put the Oswald head statue on the Ostown fountain. *'Gotcha!': Shaped like Gremlin Sparks' head coming out of a jack-in-the-box. Given by Gilbert if you give the fake gear to Sparks. *'Green Thumb': Shaped like a Spatter with green leaves around it. Given by Clarabelle if you complete her side of the Clothes Make the Spatter quest. *'Gremlin Ballista': Shaped like a green chest in a snow globe. Earned if you destroyed the Beetleworx replicators and launched Jamface. *'Gremlin Gus': Shaped like Gus, the helper for Mickey and Oswald. Bought at the Emporium after Episode 1. *'Gremlin Jamface': Shaped like Gremlin Jamface's head with a gear next to him. Bought at the Emporium after Episode 1. *'Gremlin Prescott': Shaped like Gremlin Prescott's head with a gear next to him. Bought at the Pin Trader if Rigger Greene and Moody go explore the Floatyard. *'Haberdasher': *'Handymouse': *'Hat': Shaped like the Mad Hatter Hat without the 10/6. Given by the Haberdasher if you made his giant hat spin. *'Heads, I Win': Shaped like Mickey's head. Given by Goofy if you choose to put the Mickey head statue on the Ostown Fountain. *'Help Me Help You': Shaped like sheets of paper with musical notes. Bought at the Pin Trader after Episode 3. *'Hockety Pockety Wockety Wack': "Merlin would be proud." Shaped like Archimedes and his birdhouse. Player spends 50 E-tickets to randomly pull an item out of Bertrand's hat if you give him the deed. *'Hopper': *'Horace Horsecollar': Shaped like Horace in front of a magnifying glass. Bought at the Pin Trader after Episode 1. *'I Scream, You Scream': Shaped like a screaming ice cream cone. Given by Paulie if you brought all the Bunny Children to his store. *'Ian the Ghost': Shaped like Ghost Ian's head with a tombstone. Bought at the Shanty Shop after Episode 3. *'Jumpstart': Shaped like a battery. Given by Gremlin Sparks when you fixed the forge for Donald's boat. *'Kingdom of Wasteland': Shaped like Dark Beauty Castle on a scroll. Bought at the Pin Trader after Episode 3. *'Laralee': *'Light Up the Sky': *'Lockbreaker': Shaped like a Mickey-shaped locker with the gears breaking out. Bought at the Pin Trader if you destroyed the D.E.C. door with fireworks. *'Locksmith': Shaped like a Mickey-shaped locker. Bought at the Pin Trader after you give Jamface Scrap Metal to fix the windmill. *'Looking at the Stars': Shaped like a telescope with stars in the background. Given by Gremlin Copernicus after you give all the observatory items to him. *'Lost and Found': Shaped like Barnacle Jones' head with a notepad and a magnifying glass. Given by Horace if you give Barnacle Jones his compass back from Scurvy Pat. *'Love Conquers All': Shaped like Damien Salt's head and a heart. Given by him if you buy the pearl from Tiki Sam's and use it to place at the top of the Tiki head to unlock Hook's treasure after painting in the mirrors to make him captain. *'Magic Light Parade': *'Make Ghosts Lonesome': Shaped like a Lonesome Ghost crying. Given by Louis if you anger Ian in Fort Wasteland. *'Mean Street Train Conductor Pin': Shaped like a train conductor's cap that is red, white, and blue. Given if you used the Watch sketch and Oswald shocks the pad to stop the fan behind the clock. *'Meet Your Maker': Shaped like a silhouette of Mickey's head with a "W" in the standard Disney font. Found in Walt's Apartment. *'Mouse Catcher': *'Mouseterpiece': Shaped like a half-painted picture of Mona Lisa with Mickey ears. Gained when you paint the picture of the chest to open for the first time. *'Music to My Ears': Shaped like a broken banjo. Given by Louis if you destroyed the Jug Band. *'My Other House is a Castle': Shaped like a tower from Dark Beauty Castle. Found inside Ortensia's house. *'Napoleon Complex': "The bigger they are..." Shaped like Prescott's Mech's face half thinned and half painted. Given when defeated with Thinner. *'Nest Egg': Shaped like the crow's nest with an egg behind it. Earned after the crow's nest is restored and Oswald shocks the antennas in the right order, the Crow's nest will move up and a chest is seen under it. *'Never Too Thinned': Shaped like a green camera with a picture. Take mainly destructive photos for Encyclopedia Wastelandica quest (can also be bought from Pin Trader once quest has been assigned). *'Not Quite 101': Shaped like 3 Bunny Children. Earned if you brought all the Bunny Children home to Ortensia. (Ortensia said she and Oswald bought this with Junior the 101st.) *'Ohana': Shaped like Jamface's face in a snow globe. Given by Jamface after you rescue him. *'On The House': Shaped like a pirate cantina with trees. Sold in Tiki Sam's if you destroy the crane after you finish Episode 3. *'Ortensia:' Shaped like Ortensia's head in front of a blue flower. Bought at the Pin Trader. *'Ostown Train Conductor': Shaped like a train conductor's cap with Oswald's head. Given when you use a Fairy Sketch on the train station and paint it. *'Oswald The Lucky Rabbit': Shaped like Oswald with a projector screen behind him. Bought at the Pin Trader after the player gets The Spirit of Wasteland quest. Required for "Spirit of Heritage". *'Parrotless Steve': Shaped like Parrotless Steve's head in front of a parrot feather. Found by Scurvy Pat in Disney after you give Horace the compass. Parrotless Steve is the most feared pirate in all of Wasteland and no one knows where he sailed off to. *'Paulie': *'Pedal to the Metal': Shaped like Mickey Mouse with a trophy and a checkered flag. Won for completing the Time Trials if Autotopia is repaired. *'Perfect Harmony': Shaped like a fully painted gate with musical notes. Earned when you painted in all the toons for Ghosts Rolly and Fineas. *'Pete Pan': Shaped like Pete Pan's head in a red circle. Bought at the Emporium after Episode 1. Required for "Spirit of Adventure" *'Petetronic': Shaped like Petetronic's head with a battery and a spark behind him. Bought at the Shanty Shop after Episode 3. *'Pump It Up': Shaped like three Thinner pumps. Given by Goofy when you use all three pumps to drain the Thinner. Required for "Spirit of Heritage" *'Recycler': Shaped like a Spatter with the recycle symbol around it. Bought at Tiki Sam's if you fix the crane after you finish Episode 3. *'Research Assistant': Shaped like a camera with a film strip. Take mainly restorative photos for Adelle in the Encyclopedia Wastelandica quest. *'Ring of Fire': "He put up a good fight." Shaped like the Blotworx Dragon thinned. Given if it was defeated with Thinner. *'Road Rally': Shaped like a car driving over a green hill. Earned by Rigger Greene in Autotopia if Greene and Moody go explore Autotopia. *'Rocker': Shaped like a Blotworx Rocker. Available in Becca's Black Bag 1 after Episode 3. *'Second Chance': "Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Shaped like Prescott's head. Defeat Prescott's Mech with Paint. (Do not take the secret Old Mill projector screen in the Floatyard) *'Seer': Shaped like a Seer. (They don't appear in Epic Mickey 2.) Bought at the Emporium after Episode 2. *'Shocker': Shaped like a Blotworx Shocker. Available in Becca's Black Bag 1 after Episode 3. *'Silly Symphony': Shaped like a guitar with musical notes. Given by Rolly once you fixed the Jugband machine. *'Slobber': "Even the pin looks hungry... ''"Shaped like a Slobber's head. Bought at the Emporium after Episode 2. *'Slouchin' Brian': Shaped like Slouchin' Brian. Found by Scurvy Pat in Disney Gulch after you give the compass to Horace. He says Brian's back is as straight as an arrow. *'Spatter': Shaped like a Spatter wearing sunglasses with camera flash shots. Bought at the Emporium after Episode 2. *'Spatter Stylist': Shaped like a Spatter wearing a Jester's hat with cloth around it. Given by Ian after you give the costumes to him. (You can also give the flower costumes to Clarabelle.) *'Spatter Whisperer': Shaped like a Spatter with hearts in its eyes. Given by Ian if passed through Blot Alley without harming any Spatters (painting them in also helps). *'Spinner': *'Spladoosh': Shaped like a Spladoosh's head. *'Spooky Blot Alley': Shaped like a Spatter wearing a sheet over it, making it look like a ghost. Bought at the Pin Trader after Episode 2. *'Student of Gremlin Architecture': Shaped like the Robot Head in the center of Mean Street South. Gained after you fixed the mine train underneath Mean Street Train Station and after the pool is in a Paint state. *'Sweeper': Shaped like a Sweeper holding buckets. Bought at the Emporium after Episode 2. (This is actually shaped like the broom from The Sorcerer's Apprentice.) *'Taking Out the Trash': Shaped like a Spatter in a trash can with a banana peel over its head. Given by Starkey if you destroyed the crane after Episode 3. *'Tanker': *'The Adventurous Life': *'The Simple Life': Shaped like Moody's head and his pink house. Given by him from his dad's personal collection when you give him photos of what he remembers in Ostown. *'They Have Their Trunks On': Shaped like a bathing elephant from the Jungle Cruise. Gained after you fixed the Ventureland waterwheel with the gear from Mr. Smee. *'Threadbare': Shaped like a teddy bear's head with the Mad Hatter's hat with a down arrow sign. Found in a chest after you thinned out the giant hat. *'Tiki Sam': Shaped like Tiki Sam's head with a Tiki head. Bought at Tiki Sam's after you finish the game. *'Trust the Mad Doctor Pin': Shaped like the Mad Doctor's Toon face. Defeat the Mad Doctor with Paint *'Urban Renewal': *'Usher': *'Ventureland Preservationist': *'Ventureland Train Conductor': Shaped like a train conductor's cap with a Tiki head and spears behind it. Earned if you used an Anvil Sketch on the debris to clear the path. *'Visit Fort Wasteland': Shaped like an axe chopping through a tree stump with trees in the back ground. Bought at the Pin Trader if Rigger Greene and Moody go explore the Fort. *'Welcome to the Gulch': Shaped like a cliff with cacti. Bought at the Pin Trader if Rigger Greene and Moody go explore Disney Gulch. *'When Elephants Fly': Shaped like three battery spheres in a shape of Mickey Mouse. Earned when you put all three of the spheres in the train to fix the bridge. *'Wild Frontier': Shaped like Rigger Greene with Spatters behind him. Given by Rigger Greene after you rescue him from the Spatters in Disney Gulch. Gallery 150082 166711916691567 128165803879512 446390 6743236 n.jpg|A bronze pin 76694 170226939673398 128165803879512 468155 6248794 n.jpg|The Mad Doctor Pin 75788 170745052954920 128165803879512 471450 5784754 n.jpg|Unwind the Clock Pin 74477 167581279937964 128165803879512 451292 3682892 n.jpg|TV Pin pin.png|Don't Just Do Something, Stand There Pin from Epic Mickey 2 Research Assistant Pin.jpeg|Research Assistant Pin Pete Pan Pin.jpeg|Pete Pan Pin Seer Pin.jpeg Slobber Pin.jpeg Don't Know my Own Strength Pin.jpeg|Don't know my own strength Pin Spinner Pin.jpeg Trivia *Most of the pins in the second game are phrases of Disney films (e.g. the "Don't Just Do Something, Stand There" pin is named after something the White Rabbit says in ''Alice in Wonderland.), of Disney rides ( "They have their trunks on pin" is a reference to a phrase said by the skipper in the Jungle Cruise) or to to old cartoons ("Silly Symphony Pin is a refernces to the cartoons of the same name). Spoofs and phrases of the pins Category:Collectibles Category:Items